Listen to the rain
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: Takes place after season 4 i guess. But the interns are still interns. Izzie is with George, Callie is with Mark, Mer is with Derek, Burke and Cristina are together but not married. Will be ADDEK. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any character. I own nothing so don't sue! **

CHAPTER 1.

"Derek?"

Derek Shepherd looks up at the sound of his name, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey Meredith."

"What are you doing?"

He holds the book up.  
"Reading."

"Medical stuff?"

"Yeah."

She sits down next to him, a small frown between her brows.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I told you. I'm fine. I'm just… reading."

She stands up, still frowning.

"Derek… are we okay?"

"Yes."

"Why won't you…"

"Meredith just stop… whining. Please. I'm just… busy."

Meredith nods, turning around to leave and Derek grabs her arm, pulling her down on his lap. He kisses her softly, smiling.  
Meredith smiles, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you."

"You too."

Alex Karev yawns, wiping his eyes with a frown.

"I'm so tired. And it's raining."

Cristina smiles, looking outside the window.

"I know! That means lots of car accidents, lost of blood and lots of surgery!"

Alex looks at her seriously.

"You need help."

"Shut up, Evil Spawn."

He just shrugs, standing up.

"I'm going to take a walk. Page me if something comes up."

Cristina nods slightly and Alex stands up, slowly walking off, his mind pulsating.

Cristina and Burke. Meredith and Derek. Izzie and George.

A rush of poor-me feelings suddenly shoots through him and he has to sit down to stop the sudden dizziness he is feeling, thinking about all his ruined relationships.

Olivia. Izzie. Ava. Lexie. Addy…

He shakes his head, standing up again.

"No use thinking about it, Alex. You made those choices. You ruined everything that was there with each of those girls. Each of those women… He swings around when the door opens, paramedics rushing in with three people on stretchers. Alex rushes forward, his feelings immediately forgotten.

"What do we have?"

The paramedic looks up at him, rushing a finger through his hair.

"Three patients, two male one female Head to head collision – the rain… The driver of one car is stable, a few broken ribs and broken leg. The other male has a collapsed lung; he's conscious but very groggy. The female is unconscious, pupils don't respond to light, no success waking her up.

Alex nods, looking up at the nurses standing a few feet away.

"Page Dr Bailey, Dr Yang and Dr Shepherd. Take the men to Trauma 1, tell Dr Shepherd to meet me in Trauma 2, schedule an MRI and CT."

The nurses nod, each grabbing a trolley. Alex walks up to the third stretcher, stopping when he sees the woman on it.

"Dr Karev?"

He doesn't ask where Dr Bailey came from, he doesn't even notice her… all the voices fade away as he stares at the features of the woman on the stretcher…

"Dr Karev! You need to take the patient away now!"

Alex looks up, his face unusually pale.

"Dr Bailey… it's… she…."

"What Dr Karev?"

He looks down at the patient before looking up at Bailey again.

"It's Addison."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback everyone! I'm so totally addicted to Addek! I can't stop writing Addek!

I still don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Derek and Addison would still be married.

CHAPTER 2.

Derek groans when his pager goes off, reaching for it lazily.

"911… fantastic."

He stands up, rushing to Trauma 2, with absolutely no idea of what he's going to find…

"What do we tell Dr Shepherd?"

Miranda Bailey looks at Alex with a frown and he shrugs.

"Like he'll care."

"Karev!"

"It's the truth, okay? I've worked with Addison for a long time and she… he didn't care about her, Dr Bailey. He didn't notice she was alive. So what difference is it going to make if she dies?"

"She's not going to die!"

Alex shakes his head, turning to Addison's bed again.

"We'll know after the scans. And where the hell is Shepherd?"

"I'm here!"

Derek enters the room, not even noticing the quick glance between Alex and Bailey.

"What have we got?"

Alex glances at Derek, at Addison and back at Derek again.

"Female… eh… car accident victim, she hasn't regained consciousness, pupils show no response to light."

Derek nods, moving to the bed slowly.

"Have you scheduled and MRI?"

"Yes, they are busy, they'll let us know when we can come through."

"Good, I…"

Derek finally looks down at the patient, his heart stopping.

"Karev."

"Dr Shepherd?"

"I don't care if you have to throw patients out of the MRI, get it ready now. I'll bring her up."

Alex nods before going up and Bailey looks at Derek earnestly.

"Dr Shepherd… Derek…"

Derek holds his hand up, kneeling down next to Addison, taking her hand in his.

"We're going to take care of you, Addy. You just hold on, okay… you just… be okay…"

"Dr Shepherd."  
"Why didn't anyone tell me it was Addison? Does anyone know how the accident happened? Was someone in a car with her?"

Bailey shakes her head, looking at him sympathetically.

"We don't know much yet."

He nods, still holding her hand, his eyes fixated on her face.

"Addison… Addy…"

Bailey walks forward, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Dr Shepherd?"

He looks up, shadows in his eyes.

"I care about her. We were married for a long time."

"I know…"

Derek sighs, looking up when Alex enters the room again.  
"MRI is ready."

Derek nods, standing up.

"I'll take her."

Derek frowns, his eyes fixated on the pictures showing of her brain, not even looking up when Meredith enters.

"Hey. What are we looking at?"

"Excessive fluid on the brain, some swelling… I'm going to have to get her into surgery as soon as possible."

Meredith frowns, looking at the scans.

"It doesn't look good. What happened?"

"Car accident. Page Karev, he needs to prep her for surgery now."

"Can I assist?"

"No."

"Derek!"

She looks at him, confused, and he sighs.

"Meredith… it's Addison in there. I have to operate on Addison."

"Addison?"

He nods, turning back to the screen.

"I don't think you should be in the OR. Not when I'm operating on Addy."

Meredith slowly nods, turning around and walking out. Derek sighs, staring at the screen, his eyes crushed.

"Come on, Addy… be okay… just… be okay."

"The She-Shepherd is here?"

Izzie and George look at Meredith in shock and she nods slowly.

"Yeah, Derek wants to operate as soon as possible."

"Wait, Derek is operating on her?"

Meredith nods again and George shakes his head.

"I hope she's okay."

"George!"

Meredith looks at him angrily and he sighs.  
"Sorry, Mer, but… I don't want Addison to die."

"I didn't say that. I just don't want Derek to be the one to operate on her."

"But he's the best."

"I know. I just…"

Izzie frowns sadly, putting her hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"You are afraid that their old feelings are going to resurface?"

Meredith nods slowly.

"You didn't see him, Izzie… when she was in the MRI. He still has feelings for her."

"Meredith, he chose you, remember?"

"Yeah. But he chose her first. What if he chooses her again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and reading and stuff!! Makes me all happy inside.

CHAPTER 3.

Derek frowns when he enters Addison's room to find Richard, Bailey, Burke, Callie and Alex crowded around her bed.

"Is something wrong?"

Burke looks up, shaking his head.

"How is she?"

"Karev, I thought I told you to prep her for surgery. Not stand around and have a tea party around her bed."

Alex frowns and Richard turns around, facing Derek.

"Derek, we don't think you should do the surgery."

"It's Addison."

"Exactly."

"I'm the best neurosurgeon there is. I'm not letting anyone else operate on Addison."

Richard nods and Derek steps forward.

"Could you… give us a few minutes please? Alone?"

"Yeah."

Bailey nods, shunting everyone out. She closes the door and Derek sits down next to Addison's bed, taking her hand again.

"Addie. I know you can hear me. So just… listen."

He sighs, squeezing her hand.

"I have to operate. It's risky. Of course – you know, it always is… I… if I make one mistake. What am I saying, I won't. Addie… don't die. Just don't die because if you die, I will bring you back and kill you, understand?"

He brings her hand to his lips, closing his eyes.

"You can't die, Addie. I won't let you. So you just… hold on, you just fight and then we… be strong, Addie. You have to get through this, okay?"

"Doctor Shepherd?"  
He looks up angrily when the door opens again, staring at Karev.

"OR is ready. We can take her in."

"I'll do it."

Alex nods and Derek leans over, kissing Addison on her forehead, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Now you remember what we talked about… please, please be okay…"

"Scalpel."

Alex hands Derek the scalpel, frowning when he notices his hands shaking.

"Dr Shepherd, is everything all right?"

"Yes."

"Are you…"

"I'm fine, Karev. Focus."

Derek sighs, stroking over Addison's forehead tenderly.

"Okay… I'm ready."

He lifts the scalpel, putting it down before he can use it, turning around, his whole body shaking.

"Dr Shepherd!"

Alex looks at him with a frown and Derek shakes his head.

"I can't… cut Addie's head open and… I can't. Not Addie."

The nurses share a look and Alex steps away from the table, seizing Derek's shoulders.

"Dr Shepherd… Derek. I know you care about her, okay? So do I. It's Addison. It's Addie. But you're the best and you know that. If you don't do this she's going to die. Is that what you want?"

Derek shakes his head, slowly calming down.

"I don't want Addie to die."

"Then don't let her. You need to operate."

"I need to operate."

He walks forward, suddenly bending down to press a kiss on Addison's lips.

"I'm going to get you through this, Addie. I promise."

"I wonder how it's going."

Meredith looks at Izzie and the latter frowns.

"We can go to the gallery if you want."

"No. I don't want to see Derek operating on Addison. Not Addison."

"Mer, if you still feel threatened by her…"

"Wouldn't you? They were married, Izzie. They had sex for eleven years. More actually. They thought they'd be together forever."

Izzie sighs, putting her arm around Meredith's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. Derek loves you. You know that."

"Yeah."

"Clamp."

Alex hand it over and Derek frowns, careful not to make a wrong move.

"It was supposed to be our wedding anniversary today."

"What?"

Alex frowns, looking up at Derek and Derek smiles, still working carefully.

"Addie and I… if we were still together… it's our wedding anniversary. I wonder if she remembered."

"Did you?"

"I did. I thought about her today."

"You should tell her that when she wakes up."

"I should?"

Alex nods, taking Addison's hand.

"She'd like to know you remembered. That you care. She wants to know that someone cares."

"I care. I always have. I always will."

"Do you still love her, Dr Shepherd?"

The two men look at each other for a few seconds before Derek looks down again.

"It's Addison."

"I know that."

Derek just shrugs, finishing.

"I'm closing up now."

"Good work Dr Shepherd."

"You too, Dr Karev."

"You think she's going to be okay?"

"We have to wake her up and see. But I think so. You can go…"

Alex and the nurses all nod, slowly leaving and Derek bends down, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"You did good, Addie. You fought."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks sooo much for the feedback you all! I honestly didn't expect it with this story, it was actually the first Grey's fic I started… And I didn't want to post it at first.

Dempeoislove – it's going to be Addek… I've tried, but I can't write anything else… I'm a _little _anti-Meredith. And anti Merder… There might be some Merder though, I don't know.

P3tries – Thanks and… I have no idea where this is heading to either… ;pp

And I still don't own Grey's Anatomy.

CHAPTER 4.

"Water… I need water…"

Derek is immediately wide-awake when he hears Addison's voice and he jumps up, cupping her face with his hands.

"You're awake!"

"Derek…"

She looks at him with a small smile and he nods, not taking his eyes away from her face for a second.

"You gave us quite a scare there."

"What happened?"

"There was an accident… you needed surgery."

"You operated?"

He nods and she smiles.

"That's good. I trust you."

Derek smiles, tears forming in his eyes. He turns around, wiping them away and Addison frowns, grabbing his wrist.

"Derek… you're crying, honey?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just… I was scared, Addy. I've never been so scared in my life."

"I'm okay now."

"Yeah. You are… and I…"

"What? What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that I remembered that today… I remembered it was our anniversary."

"You remembered?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Addy…"

He lowers his head, resting his lips on her forehead.

"You… get better, okay? I'm going to get an intern to sit by your bed night and day to keep an eye over you, okay?"

He stands up, on his way to find an intern.

"Derek…"

"Yeah?"

"Just… not Meredith Grey or Alex Karev. Please?"

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Izzie frowns, sitting down at the lunch table.

"I hear the She-Shepherd was here for brain surgery."

Cristina leans forward, looking at Izzie seriously.

"I heard McDreamy crashed in surgery. He froze up, Alex had to shake him."

"Seriously? Where did you hear that?"

"I heard the nurses talking."

"Oh, Meredith is going to freak when she hears that!"

"Hears what?"

Cristina frowns when Alex sits down at their table.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sitting."

"Did McDreamy really crash in surgery?"

Alex looks down, taking a bite of his food.

"He didn't crash. He choked. The operation was a success."

"Hey hey!"

George sits down at the table, looking at Alex curiously.

"I hear you assisted on McHottie's operation."

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

Alex shakes his head, looking down.

"She's… okay…"

Cristina looks at Alex curiously.

"When you say he choked, what do you mean exactly?"

"He couldn't start. He was… scared."

"Did you really have to shake him?"

Alex nods, tapping on the table with his fingers.

"Yes…"

"Heads up."

They look up when Derek approaches their table, looking serious.

"I need an intern to stay with Ad… Dr Montgomery Shepherd."

"I'll do it!"

Alex immediately jumps up and Derek shakes his head.

"O'Malley, you're on it. I want you to stay with her every second of every day. Page me if there is any change in her condition."  
George nods and Derek frowns, looking at him seriously.

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh… I'm gone!"

He rushes off and the other interns share a look when Derek walks off as well. Cristina shakes her head, looking flabbergasted.

"Okay, what was that?"

"Why does he need someone to stay with Addison?"

"Why didn't he want to let me stay with her?"

Izzie frowns, looking at Alex and Cristina seriously.

"Do you think he still has feelings for her?"

"You mean do I think McDreamy still has feelings for McHottie? Yeah."

"You do?"

Cristina shakes her head.

"No way. He loves Meredith."

Alex snorts, shaking his head.

"Come on, Cristina, wake up. He couldn't perform surgery on her, he was shaking the whole time through. He was talking to her."

"Talking to who?"

Meredith sits down next to them smiling bravely and Izzie smiles, shaking her head at Alex.

"George… talking to a coma patient on the fourth floor."

"Oh. Alex, how did Addison's surgery go?"

"Okay… Excuse me, I need to… check something."

He rushes off and Izzie and Cristina share a look before looking at Meredith.

"You want to have a girls night tonight? Burke and I don't have plans, and George is busy…"

"And Derek is going to spend the night at his ex-wife's bedside. So yeah. Girls' night. Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! A little drama and loving here… Oh, I miss Addek. I need Addek. I'm going to shut up now.

Oh, but I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5.

"Doctor Montgomery?"

Addison slowly opens her eyes, staring at the intern for a few seconds.

"O'Malley…"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some… ice chips. Please."

"Okay…"

"Thanks. Where's Derek?"

"I don't know… do I have to look for him?"

"No… It's okay."

She closes her eyes again, leaning back, and George frowns.

"Are you in pain?"

"No… I'm fine, I just… my mouth is dry, I really need some ice chips."

"I'm on it."

He rushes off and Addison closes her eyes, a frown lying between her brows.

"You know, frowning causes wrinkles."

"Derek!"

Her eyes fly open and he approaches her, taking her hand.

"Where's O'Malley? I told him to stay with you?"

"I asked him to get me some ice chips…"

She takes a deep breath and Derek frowns, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just… a little overwhelmed."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course."

He sits down and Addison turns her head, looking at him seriously.

"Did you really… choke in surgery?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"You know how… nurses talk."

"I hesitated."

"Why?"

Derek shakes his head, holding onto her hand with both his.

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"Why was I scared? You just looked so… vulnerable and… I could have killed you, Addy. One mistake and…"

Addison smiles, placing her hand against his cheek.

"But you didn't."

"I didn't."

She closes her eyes suddenly, her body going limp.

"Addy?"

Derek frowns, his heart stopping.

"Addy, wake up! You're not leaving us now, Addy. Not now!"

He jumps onto the bed, starting to perform CPR at once, not even looking up when the door opens.

"Code Blue! She's arresting, code blue!"

George nods, rushing out again, while Derek continues with CPR frantically.

"Give her 5ml of adrenalin…"

"Got it…"

"Charge to 200."

Derek rubs the pads against each other, not taking his eyes off Addison's body for a second.

"Clear."  
He closes his eyes when her body jerks at the electrical shock, biting onto his lip when there is no change.

"Charge to 300… clear."

"Dr Shepherd…"

He shocks her again, his heart starting to race.

"Charge to 360."

"Dr Shepherd, she's been down to long. We have to call it!"

The nurse looks at him seriously and he shakes his head firmly.

"It's Addison, okay? Charge to 360."

George and Derek share a quick look before Derek turns his attention back to Addison.

"Clear…"

Her body jerks again and there is a short silence before the machine makes the wanted sound again. Derek sighs, resting his head on her chest, his shoulders shaking.

"Everybody get out."

"Dr Shepherd…"

"OUT!"

They rush out and Derek shakes his head, not even trying to lift his head.

"Addy… Addy…"

A soft sob escapes from his chest, his hands clutching her body.

"Just be okay, now, Addy… God please let her be okay, Addy you have to be okay…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Abbeyannmd** – _Addek makes me happy too!! Wish there was a way to get Shonda to take Addie back to Seattle and give her her happily ever after with Derek!_

**P3tries** – _I could never do that_!

**gizziefan118** – _WOW! Thanks soooo much_!

**QUEENADDEK** – _Like I'd ever do that!_

**simbagirl**– _She will. Eventually. I think..._

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm phsyced that someone out there loves Addek as much as I do!

I still don't own Grey's Anatomy. Well I do in my dreams...

**CHAPTER 6**

"O'Malley? Aren't you supposed to stay with McHottie?"

Alex frowns when George enters the bathroom and George shakes his head.

"Shepherd is with her now…"

"What happened?"

"She arrested…"

"What? Is she all right?"

"Yeah well… she is now but… they wanted to stop, Alex… they said that she… that she was down for too long and they wanted to stop. But Shepherd wouldn't…"

Alex splashes his face with cold water, careful not to show that he's upset.

"They wanted to stop?"

"They wanted to stop."

"Okay, O'Malley, you need to… you need to sit down, come on… let's… come to the cafeteria with me, okay?"

"Yeah…"

They walk to the cafeteria silently, sitting down at a table, clutching on to water bottles like it would save them. Save them from losing it.

"It's Addison, Alex. We all know her, she's a good person. And they wanted to stop. They wanted to… let her die."

"But you said Shepherd wouldn't let them…"

George looks at the table for a long time, before he finally looks up at Alex.

"He still loves her."

"I know. You should have seen him in surgery… he was… different. He was different."

"Should we tell Meredith? I mean, she's our friend…"

"No. If Shepherd wants to make this choice, he should be the one to tell them. You know he told me… it's their anniversary today. Shepherd and Addison's… He remembered."

"Hey sleepy head."

Derek smiles when Addison finally opens her eyes, standing up to touch her.

"Hey."

"Are you planning on staying awake now?"

She smiles, nodding slowly.

"What happened?"

"You arrested."

"Do you know why?"

"We think it's just… the way your body reacted to the shock of the accident… and the surgery. You're okay now."

"Okay."

Derek sighs, climbing onto the bed with her, pulling her in to his arms. He buries his face in her hair, closing his eyes.

"Addy?"

"Hmm?"

She turns her head, looking up at him seriously… they didn't plan it. They didn't expect it… but the next minute his lips have found hers, his hands running through her hair. He pulls away from her, barely an inch away from her, looking into his eyes.

"Addison. Addison Montgomery Shepherd."

Addison frowns slightly, touching his cheek.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say your name before kissing you again!"

She laughs, pulling his head down, his lips crushing hers. Derek moans softly, running his hand down her arm, his eyes closed.

"I want to make love to you, Addy."

"I've just had brain surgery."

"I know! It sucks!"

He kisses her again, but she pushes him away, gazing into his eyes.

"Derek… what about Meredith?"

"Meredith who?"

They look at each other for a long time, not knowing what to say. Addison finally reaches up, touching his cheek.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

He moves in under the covers, pulling Addison closer. She rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Derek smiles, putting his arms around her. He kisses the top of her head tenderly before closing his eyes as well.

"I heard he choked."

Meredith looks at Izzie and Cristina earnestly and they share a quick look before looking back at her. Izzie reaches out, taking Meredith's hand.

"Mer, it doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it?"

"He was scared, they know each other real well. It's normal."  
Meredith shrugs and the three girls look up when the door opens again, shocked to find Alex and George walking inside. Izzie jumps up, rushing to George, looking worried.

"What happened?"

George shakes his head and Izzie looks at Alex with a frown.

"What happened?"

"Addison… arrested."

"What?"

Meredith and Cristina both jump up, rushing forward.

"She arrested? Is she…?"

George looks up, his eyes blank.  
"I'm going to bed. Excuse me."  
Izzie takes his hand, looking at Alex thankfully.

"Thanks for bringing him, Alex… Come on, George… I'll walk with you."

They walk off slowly and Meredith and Cristina look at Alex curiously.

"Addison arrested?"

"Yeah… I heard they had a bit of trouble waking her up… excuse me."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and reading.

I am a bad person. Really bad. I'm turning poor Meredith into this insanely jealous whiny cow. In all my fics. I can't help it, it just happens.

I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Addison would still be there and very much overused!

CHAPTER 7.

Derek groans when his pager goes off, reaching for it over Addison's head, careful not to wake her. He yawns, softly touching Addison's shoulder.

"Addie…"

"I'm awake."

"Oh…"

She laughs, kissing his chest softly.

"I heard the pager. I'm a doctor, remember? I'm Biologically programmed to wake up at the sound of a pager."

"Hmm…"

He sighs, rubbing her shoulders.

"I have to go. But I'll be back in fifteen minutes for the rounds."

"I'll see you then."

He gets up, looking at her with a small smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… thanks."

He leans over her, kissing her tenderly. Addison moans, grabbing onto his hair, deepening the kiss. Without breaking away from her, Derek gets onto the bed, positioning his body over hers.

"Addie…"

Derek mumbles in her mouth, pressing his body against her with force. Addison arches her back, pressing her upper body against his hard chest, clutching onto his hair. She pushes him away after a few minutes, panting.

"Derek… you have to go."

"Yeah…"

"Derek you have to go now."

He laughs, shaking his head.

"I don't want to."

"But you have to."

Derek sighs, drawing a trail with his lips all the way from her cheek to her shoulder.

"I have to go."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay…"

He kisses her quickly, laughing.

"Addie…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you later."

"Go Derek!"

She laughs, shaking her head, as he rushes out. Addison lies back on the bed, closing her eyes dreamily…

"Morning Dr Shepherd."

"Dr Bailey."

Bailey looks at Derek seriously, her brows lifted.

"You took a while to answer my page."

"It wasn't 911."

"That's not the point."

"I was busy. With Addis… a patient."

"I can see that. There is lipstick all over your face."

"Seriously?"

He wipes over his mouth and Bailey frowns, slapping him on the chest.

"What are you doing, Shepherd?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing with Addison? And Meredith? What are you doing?"

Derek shakes his head, rushing his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, Bailey… I just know that… when I saw her laying there… a part of me died. And… I can't stop thinking about her."

Bailey shakes her head, turning around and Derek taps her on the shoulder.

"Is the lipstick off?"

"Shepherd! Addison just came out of surgery; it's five in the morning! Do you think women are born with lipstick?"

"You lied!"

"You kissed her."

Derek sighs, shaking his head.

"What am I going to do, Bailey?"

"You have to make up your mind. And you need to do that soon."

Derek sighs, checking his watch.

"I have rounds. Talk to you later."

Derek looks up when he enters Addison's room, followed by Meredith, Alex, Cristina, Izzie and George. He puts his hand on Addison's shoulder tenderly.

"Addie. You awake?"

She opens her eyes, stuffing a yawn, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah…"

Derek winks at her before turning to the interns.

"Stevens."

"Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. Car accident victim, had fluids and swelling on the brain, surgery was successful."

Addison nods, looking at Derek with a small smile.

"And patient really wants to be discharged."

Derek grins, looking at her again.

"Forget it! I'm keeping you here."

"Derek!"

"Addison."

She sighs, lying back on the bed.

"I'm fine."

Derek laughs, turning to Izzie.

"Your doctor disagrees… What else?"

"Arrested last night, came back… needs to be kept for a few more days for close observation, checking for any signs of surgical complications."

"Which include?"

"Fever… blood clots… nausea… dizziness and constant headaches."

Derek nods, looking at Addison.

"Addie, can I trust you to tell someone if you experience any discomfort?"

Addison lifts a brow, looking at him playfully.

"Yes Dr Shepherd, sir."

Derek laughs, shaking his head.

"I expected a salute with that. You guys go on, I'll be right there."

Meredith is the first intern to leave the room, followed by Alex. Cristina, Izzie and George share a quick look before leaving as well. Derek grins, immediately kissing Addison tenderly.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Go all… McHot on me."

"Did you just say McHot?"

"Guilty."

Addison laughs, putting her arms around his neck.

"Discharge me."

"No."

"Derek!"

"Addie, even if I wanted to… I can't. You're just not strong enough yet."

Addison sighs, pouting.

"Fine."

"Addie…"

"No, really. It's fine, I understand."

Derek smiles, kissing her again and Addison pushes him away softly.

"Derek, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Kiss me. Not now. You have rounds to do… surgeries to complete… don't kiss me now."

Derek sighs, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I can't not kiss you. I want to kiss you… the whole time."

"Derek…"

Derek smiles, touching her cheek.

"Okay, so there was Mark and Meredith. But you know we'll always be Derek-and-Addison."

Their lips meet in another fervent kiss, and this time Derek is the one to pull back first.

"I love you, Addie. When I saw you last night… when I thought you could die… I just knew. I can't lose you. Not again."

"Lose me? Derek, you never lost me. You threw me away."

"I know. And… I'm so so sorry about that."

"What about Meredith?"

"What about her?"

"You keep doing this, Derek. You left me. You met Meredith. I came back. You chose me. You left me. You chose Meredith. Now you want to leave her and choose me again? It's not fair, Derek. It's not fair on me, it's not fair on you and it's not fair on Meredith."

"I know… I just… Addie, I love you. I love you, okay? I can't… I can't stop loving you. I need you."

Addison whimpers softly, pulling him close. Derek moans, pushing her down on the bed, their mouths duelling passionately… Neither of them notices Alex entering until he coughs behind them. Derek looks at the younger man guiltily, standing up.

"Dr Karev."

"Dr Shepherd. The other interns are waiting for you to continue the rounds."

"Yeah…"

Derek bends down, kissing Addison on top of her head before walking out. Alex shakes his head, walking to Addison.

"Dr Montgomery… Addison. What are you doing?"

"Dr Karev…"

"There was a time when you called me Alex."

"Alex."

He sits down next to her, frowning.

"I don't get it. He treated you like crap. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do! I remember it, Alex! And yeah, it hurts like hell. But I can still hope that it's going to be different this time, can't I?"

"Really? Was it different the second time?"

"Alex!"

"You deserve so much better, Addie."

"Like what, Alex? What do I deserve? Someone who sleeps with me and then rejects me?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Just go."

"Addie."

"GO!"  
He sighs, walking out slowly and Addison falls back against the pillows, tears forming in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**youknowyoulovek**– _Just for that, I might make Mer happy. With someone other than Derek. Lol. Thanks._

**simbagirl** – _A girlfriend for Alex… hmm… I'll look into that._

_Thanks for the reviews, here's the next part, please r&r, it makes me happy._

_And I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I'm considering a hostile takeover though… _

_Wow, I just reread this chapter. Poor Meredith. I'm turning the girl into a monster!_

CHAPTER 8

"Morning Dr Montgomery."

Addison looks up when Bailey enters her room, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Since when am I doctor Montgomery to you?"

Bailey frowns, sitting down next to Addison.

"Want to tell me what you're crying about?"

"I'm not crying."

"Addie."

"I'm not."

The two women look at each other for a while and Addison sighs, shaking her head. Bailey nods slowly, staring at Addison.

"Is it about Derek? Kissing you?"

"He told you?"

Bailey shakes her head, staring at Addison.

"It was obvious. I could see it in his eyes."

"What am I going to do Miranda?"

Addison looks down, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love him, I really love him so much… but… how do I know things are going to be different this time? How do I know he's going to notice me everyday?"

"I guess you have to believe that."

"But I can't… I just wish he'd make his mind up already! It's Addison, Meredith, Addison again… If he picks Meredith he needs to tell me so I can move on. And then he needs to stop… kissing me and holding me and talking to me and… I don't want to love him anymore, Miranda!"

"Addie!"

Addison shakes her head, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I hate that he makes me feel so… weak."

"Now you listen to me, Addison Montgomery. You are anything but weak. You just listen to your heart. I know you're going to make the right choice."

"Derek!"

Derek turns around when Meredith calls out his name, looking into her eyes guiltily.

"What?"

"I want to know what's going on with you and Addison."  
"She's my patient, Meredith."

"And she's your ex wife. You left me for her once, remember?"

"Meredith…"

"And today, in her room. There was something… between the two of you. You were flirting."

"We weren't flirting."

"You were flirting, Derek! I was there! I saw the winks, the looks, the smiles, the jokes…"

"I was being friendly."

"You were flirting."

"Could you just stop whining?!"

There is a shocked silence in which Meredith simply stares at Derek for a few seconds before slowly turning her back on him and walking off.

"Addison."

Addison slowly looks up from her book when she hears Meredith's voice in the door. She takes off her glasses, placing it in the drawer next to her and puts the book down on her lap.

"Meredith."

Meredith slowly walks up to Addison, looking at her with a frown.

"What's going on between you and Derek?"

Addison frowns, still staring at the book on her lap.

"You're asking a person who came out of surgery that? Intensive brain surgery."

"I need to know, Addison."

Addison rushes her fingers through her hair, shaking her head.

"You know what, Meredith… Ever since you met me… you've thought of me as Satan. I was the adulterous bitch, the evil queen. Whatever. And today… I'm going to act like that. I don't owe you anything."

"You owe me this much."

"You slept with my husband! While we were trying to sort things out! I don't owe you anything, Meredith. Please… get out of my room."

"Addison, please…"

"Just leave."

Meredith frowns, slowly standing up.

"There is something going on, isn't there?"

"Meredith! Leave!"

Addison sits up straight, the book falling from her lap, her face whitening.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to come to me with this! Now of all times! Get out now!"

"Addison, just…"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"NO! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"  
"HE PICKED ME! SO YOU CAN KEEP YOUR SLUTTY HANDS OFF HIM BECAUSE HE IS MINE!"

Meredith steps back in shock when Addison bites onto her lip furiously, her breath becoming short and rapid.

"Addison…"

"Get… out…"

Meredith rushes her fingers through her hair, unsure of what to say.

"You're hyperventilating, just calm down…"

Addison simply closes her eyes, her body trembling as she struggles to breath and Meredith finally lunges forward, pressing the alarm.


	9. Chapter 9

McDreamyMcNastyMcHotMcBastard – Me? Evil? Well… my friends all say that my halo is held up by my horns… So… I guess that speaks for itself. Lol! 

**simbagirl**– Well not happy but… happy-ish. I think. Still thinking about it… Why jump off the cliff though? I'd rather have someone push her off. Any volunteers?

**Mrs.Scott323** – The more the merrier! I kind of searched for Addek fics, found a few awesome ones and then realized how few there were, so… I went Addek-crazy.

**QUEENADDEK** – Well it's not Bailey or Derek, but… I think you might like this chapter…

Derek rushes into Addison's room, his face ghostly white.

"What happened?"

Meredith shakes her head, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know… She just…"

"Why are you even in here?"

"Derek, I…"

He shakes his head, practically jumping onto the bed, firmly pushing Addison back against the pillows, looking into her eyes tenderly.

"Addison… Addie, calm down, sweetheart. Meredith, get out of here."

"Derek…"  
"Leave."

He doesn't take his eyes away from Addison, smirking when he hears the door closing.

"Addie, what happened?"

Addison shakes her head, still a little out of breath and Derek leans forward, kissing her on her forehead.

"You know you shouldn't get upset now… talk to me."

"Just… hold me."

Derek nods, wrapping his arms around Addison and pressing her head against his chest. Derek frowns, entwining his fingers with hers carefully.

"You could tell me, you know."

"I know."

"I love you."

She looks up at him in surprise and he smiles.

"I never really stopped."

"Neither did I."

Alex looks up when Meredith enters the locker room, frowning at her expression.

"What?"

"What?"

"You have that I-need-to-get-drunk-look."

"I do."

"Why?"

Meredith sighs, sitting down next to him.

"She is such a drama queen."

"Who is?"

"Addison?"

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing."  
Alex looks at her in pure disbelief and she sighs, staring at the ground.

"Okay, so I might have told her… I might have asked her what was going on between her and my boyfriend."

Alex smirks, shaking his head.

"Dude. And they say my bedside manner stinks."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's true. She is a patient, you know."

"I know."

"And besides… she doesn't owe you anything. You're the one who stole her husband."

"Alex!"  
Alex shrugs, slowly standing up.

"Just calling it like it is, Mer."

Derek groans when his pager goes off, brushing his lips against Addison's.

"I have to go. Are you going to stay okay while I'm not here?"

Addison smiles, resting her hand against his cheek.

"I'll do my best."

"I'll ask Callie to keep you company if you want."

"That'd be great!"

Derek rushes out, breathing a sigh of relief when he spots Callie leaning against a counter, not far from Addison's room.

"Callie! Could you keep Addie company for a while please? I'm a little worried about her, everything that can go wrong is going wrong. So I don't want to leave her alone."

Callie nods, immediately rushing to Addison's room, grinning when she finds her pinned up against the pillows, a medical journal on her lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Addison smiles, putting the journal down without a word and Callie frowns.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're upset."

"Callie…"

"I'm going to find out anyway."

Addison sighs, slowly nodding.

"I guess… Meredith was here."

"What did she want?"

"She interrogated me about… Derek.

Callie immediately tenses up, staring at Addison.

"What did she say?"

"He picked her. He's her boyfriend. Bla bla bla. Oh there was a really good part about me keeping my slutty hands off her boyfriend!"

Callie immediately stands up, murder in her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to snap that skanky twig in two."

Addison smirks, looking at Callie with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Could you record it? I'd love to see it."

Meredith groans when the locker room door opens again, intent on telling the person to get out. She lifts a brow when she notices Callie leaning against the door, standing up.

"Can I help you with something?"

Callie slowly approaches the blonde, clearly furious. She looks around, her eyebrows lifted before smiling.

"Oh great. No one's around to be a witness and your blood won't stain the tiles."

_I simply LOVE Callie! You know, I could actually imagine taking Meredith on like this… And if you think Callie's angry… well let's just say Derek is going to find out eventually…_


	10. Chapter 10

Simbagirl – As for the cliff thing – be my guest! Just do it soon! Lol… As for the rest… here's the update…

gizziefan118 – A part of me feels bad for Mer as well, believe it or not. I like her… just not with Derek. So writing her as a whiny little loser is a protest statement. Lol! Lucky you for having a busy weekend. I live in a town so small, there is SERIOUSLY nothing to do but write. Can't wait to go to uni and get a life!

DecaniTrebleEight – Thanks and I'm with you on the whole not enough Addek fics and stuff! Come on, they were like the only worthy couple. IMO that is.

addekislove – Thank you so much! I adore Callie, she's the only reason why I might consider watching season four.

QUEENADDEK – Couldn't agree more… Callie is really awesome! I hate what they did to her and George as well, but I seriously hope she gets with Mark, gets pregnant and ask Addison to deliver the babies. And then Derek can see how much he still loves Addison and I'm so obsessed with Addek. I keep thinking up ways for her to return to the show and be with Derek. It's weird.

emsoreoangel – I know, I like her too! I keep saying that, I'm being weird. It's past midnight, I'm allowed to be weird.

Eleanor J. – I agree, Derek is no angel. Him and Meredith were both wrong. Only saint in this story is Addison. Lol.

Abbeyannmd – That could be arranged… Slowly and painfully…

XAddisonShepherdX – Yay, thank you! You're not the only one, trust me…

Okay, has anyone noticed how I always update my fics at about 1 in the morning? I'm such a freak. I admit that. I embrace that. This is the last chapter of this fic. But there will be an epilogue! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all rock!

I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Sigh. And I doubt I ever will.

CHAPTER 10

Meredith slowly retreats, eyeing Callie suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"How dare you talk to my friend like that?"

Meredith sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Please. I…"

"You what? Felt insecure so you confronted a patient about your boyfriend?"

"Addison is…"

"A PATIENT IN THIS HOSPITAL!"

"I don't need to listen to this."

Meredith slips past Callie, quickly making her way into the hall. Callie smirks, rushing after her, raising her voice.

"How pathetic can one be, Grey?"

"Leave me alone!"

Meredith quickens her pace, biting onto her lip when she notices Callie a few steps behind her.

"Were you trying to see how far you could push her before she broke down?"

"No!"  
"What exactly were you trying to accomplish then?"

"If something's going on between them I have a right to know!"

"THEN YOU ASK DEREK! YOU DON'T GO TO A WOMAN WHO IS STILL RECOVERING FROM SURGERY AND BASICALLY TELL HER THAT SHE'S A SLUT!"

Callie raises her hands, wanting nothing more than to shake some sense into Meredith, but she decides against his, turning abruptly. Meredith turns around, sighing when she looks up into Derek's critical eyes.

_Oh great._

"You told Addison what?"

"Derek…"

He shakes his head, glaring at her angrily.

"Don't Derek me! What were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't really thinking! I was insecure because I love you so much and I'm sorry."

Derek sighs, staring at the floor for a few seconds before looking up into her eyes.

"Oh you're sorry? Tell that to the chief.."

"Derek!"

"Don't Derek me. You acted like an insane girlfriend, not a doctor."

"If you report me to the chief, then this relationship is over."

Derek laughs, shaking his head.

"Seriously? Meredith, this relationship _is_ over."

"Just like that?"

"I made the right choice the first time."

"So there is something going on between you?"

"Yes."

She lunges forward, punching him angrily.

"I… HATE… YOU!"

Derek pushes her away, sighing.

"Meredith… I didn't want to hurt you. But I love Addison and I don't want to lose her again. Please try to understand."

"UNDERSTAND? Understand what? That she stole you from me again?"

She moves towards Addison's room, but Derek holds her back, his eyes blazing.

"Go near her room again and I swear you will be thrown out of here before you can blink."

He shakes his head, rushing to Addison's room and Meredith groans, stamping her foot angrily.

"What happened?"

Addison looks at Derek in shock when he enters, slamming the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me what Meredith said?"

"Because it's not important."

"It is to me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to upset you!"

"Oh."

"I broke up with her, Addie."

"How did she handle it?"

"I didn't exactly stay to find out."

Addison sighs, running her hands over his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Derek. I'm scared you're going to blame me later."

"Blame you for being the love of my life?"

"Don't joke about this."

"Who's joking?"

He cups her face between his hands, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Addison. I went through a midlife crisis, I screwed up. But I'll do anything to go back to DerekandAddison."

Addison smiles, resting her hand against his cheek.

"I should make you grovel. But you just saved my life so…"

"That's a yes?"

She leans forward, brushing her lips against his.

"Yes."

He grins, tightening his grip around her waist.

"I'm going to tell the chief about what Meredith did."  
"Derek, don't."

"Addie… she was unprofessional."

"She was jealous. Look at me."  
He looks at her with a frown and she smiles, cupping his face in her hands.

"Meredith isn't a factor in our lives. And unprofessional as it was, I understand why she did what she did."

Derek sighs, shaking his head.

"You're the most amazing woman in the world. Why did I ever let you go?"

Addison smiles, running her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe… it had to happen. Maybe we had to go through all of it to really fully appreciate each other."

He nods, kissing her fervently. Addison returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

He pulls away after a while, grinning.

"Callie almost killed her. I honestly thought she was going to snap her in two."

Addison frowns in mock disappointment.

"You mean she didn't?"

Derek laughs, staring into Addison's eyes.

"Promise me something."  
"What?"

"Promise me that we'll be DerekandAddison forever. That we'll fight for it."

"I promise."

Outside their room, Meredith stares at the couple for a long time. Cristina puts her hand on her friend's shoulder, looking at her sympathetically.

"Mer…"

"I guess… they really do love each other."

"Are you okay?"

Meredith shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"No. But I will be. I hope."

She walks off, passing a furious looking Callie, standing next to Mark. She passes Izzie and George, sitting next to each other, holding hands. She passes Alex, who glances at her with sympathy. Then she opens the door, heading out.

_I really need a drink._

_And who knows… I might even pick up a cute guy. _

_Without a wife._

_**A/N: Ha! So Meredith ran away from Callie (which is what I would have done in her position. Addison and Derek are going to try to be DerekandAddison again. And Meredith decided that she was going to let Derek go. After the way he dumped her, she'd be an idiot to even consider bothering to fight for him. Thanks for the reading and all the reviews, it really kept me writing. And I'll write and post the happily-ever-after-epilogue shortly.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

So this is the epilogue. I just decided that I had way too many fics at the moment and it was kind of difficult to balance all of them so I had to finish one up and this one was the easiest to finish up because I have too many plans in the others… It's kind of short, very fluffy and just sums up what happened to everyone. So I hope you enjoy, thanks sooo much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!! So here goes… It's actually sickeningly fluffy. I wrote happy. I never write happy… Lol. I'm going to stop ranting now.

EPILOGUE 

"Blow out the candles!"

Addison looks at her daughter , Claire, proudly, watching as she blows out the five candles. She smiles when she feels her husband put his arms around her waist, resting his hand on her protruding tummy.

"You think this one is going to be a boy?"

Addison nods, resting her head against his chest.

"I definitely feel like this one is going to be a boy."

"Good."

Derek smiles, allowing his eyes to wander over all the guests. Miranda and Tucker are sitting closely together, little Tucker playing a few feet away. Four year old Randi is sitting on her mother's lap, playing with her hair and Miranda is proudly stroking her back.

Callie and Mark Sloan are sitting on the ground, a few feet away from them, laughing as they play with their twins, Addie and William. Derek was rather upset when they named one child after Addison, but the other after Mark's father. Callie quickly explained that Addison delivered the twins, therefore one had to get her name. Derek was satisfied with being godfather. After Callie threatened to break all of his bones if he didn't stop whining.

Not far from Callie, George and Izzie are sitting together, seven-month old Lindsey asleep in Izzie's arms. George had already bought a gun to keep potential boyfriends away, much to Izzie's dismay. He replied that she had her mother's model looks and it was his duty to protect her from boys who wanted to take advantage of such beauty. Izzie blamed hormones for the tears that sprang to her eyes…

Cristina and Burke had finally gotten married. They just came to work one day, wearing rings and threatening to kill anyone who made a big deal out of it. Since Cristina couldn't have kids, they decided on adopting and were now the proud parents of Camile and Summer. Burke had chosen Summer's name, Cristina was dead set against it and insists on calling her by her second name, Louise.

Alex was engaged to a nurse named Milly. The lively brunette had him whipped and he was holding her hand, staring at her with adoration in his eyes. She was looking at him with a grin of a woman who knows that she had the heart of the man holding her.

Then there was Meredith. She disappeared after they broke up, accepting a job in Boston. Months later she came back, her hair darker and shorter. But she was more mature. The vet was back in her life. Derek wasn't jealous. Addison and Derek both went to Meredith and Finn's wedding. They were expecting their first child. Like all the other couples in the Shepherd's yard, they looked blissfully happy. Pregnancy suited Meredith. She looked fantastic. But there wasn't that pang when he looked at her anymore. They were friends.

Really just friends.

Derek smiles, kissing his wife's shoulder softly. No one's happiness could compare to that of the Shepherds. When Addison got pregnant with Claire, they saw it as a miracle. The second pregnancy was even more of a miracle! When Meredith came back to Seattle, Derek was afraid that it would trigger Addison's insecurities. But Addison insisted on being friends with the woman who was once her rival and many times Derek found himself being teased by the two. He refused the job of chief, not wanting it to intrude on his marriage, which was now his first priority. He would not lose Addison again.

"Addie?"

"Hmm?"  
Addison turns her head to look at Derek curiously and he smiles, taking her hand.

"Are you happy?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not happy. I'm ecstatic."

He captures her lips in a sweet kiss, tugging at her hand.

"What do you say we slip away like we always do?"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Dr Shepherd?"

"I most certainly am."

Addison grins, nodding slowly.

"Okay then. Let's slip away like we always do."

They hold hands tightly, sneaking a look at their friends before rushing upstairs to their room. Derek looks at Addison happily before lying her down on the bed.

"I love you Addison Shepherd. I love you with all of my heart."  
"I love you too, Derek. You're my everything, you're my whole life."

"Together forever?"

"Forever and a day."

THE END.


End file.
